


A Little Secret

by DazePast



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Love, Oneshot, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazePast/pseuds/DazePast
Summary: All Rosemary wanted to do was tend to Jacob's fight club wounds. Jacob has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of my New Year's Resolutions was to actually post something I've written and to become more confident in my work. I've been sitting on this for a while, tweaking here and there, and I've finally decided to submit it. Just a oneshot of one of my OCs and Jacob Frye, perhaps part of a larger story if I ever get around to writing it.

“Were you fighting again, Jacob?” Rosemary sighed as she covered the mouth of the bottle with a clean rag and tipped it to the side. The alcohol soaked through the fabric, its strong scent quickly permeating the air.

  
“Relax, darling. It was only the club,” Jacob replied easily, the beginnings of a grin tugging at his lips. He was sitting on her bed, shirt and waistcoat unbuttoned and discarded behind him, giving her an unobstructed view of his broad chest. Whereas most days the sight would cause her to flush, she was a lot more concerned over the growing collection of bruises on his face and body than anything else. “You worry over me far too much. I’m fine.” The corners of his mouth lifted further, flashing pearly teeth. “Can’t say the same about the other blokes, though.”

  
“Not worrying about you is easier said than done,” Rosemary murmured with a shake of her head, though a small, fond smile was slowly overtaking her features all the same. She raised the rag to his facial wounds first, the scrape over his eye, the dried blood under his nose, and the split of his lip, gently dabbing at the wounds and letting the alcohol do its job. He winced at the sting, but didn’t protest.

  
“You always take such good care of me.” His grin was replaced with a grateful smile as Jacob turned his head to place a kiss against the pulse point of her wrist, laughing at her scolding when the rag brushed from the spot she was tending. “It makes me love you all the more, if that’s even possible.”

  
Rosemary sighed; shaking her head despite the faint flush on her cheeks from his words. “And I love you. Now, hold _still_ ,” she said, bringing her free hand to his face, settling her palm against his cheek to keep him in place.

  
All she got was a cheeky smile before Jacob turned his head once again, pressing a kiss onto her palm.

  
It went on like this for a few minutes; every time she brought the rag closer, Jacob would duck his head or turn to the side, kissing and teasing any patch of skin his lips could find: wrist, fingers, even leaning up to press against the column of her throat when she bent over just a little too far.

  
“Jacob, you’re relentless!” Rosemary couldn’t help but laugh softly, dropping her hands to her side in defeat. His wounds weren’t that bad all things considered, especially if he was in the mood to be playful.

  
“I’ve a better idea,” Jacob purred, his voice like silk as his hands settled on the backs of her thighs, pulling her closer to him. A gentle tug had her tumbling onto his lap, and Rosemary draped her arms around his neck to steady herself, one hand still holding the rag while the other began to card through the hair at the base of his neck. “You could always kiss all my wounds better. Why not start with this one?” He swiped his tongue over his lip, his eyes gazing at her mouth hungrily at his suggestion.

  
Leaning in slightly, Rosemary made as if to grant his not so subtle request before turning her face at the last moment, adamant not to give in so quickly. Her lips landed on his cheek and Jacob pouted like a child.

  
“I’ve never heard of kisses healing wounds,” Rosemary smiled, her voice light. “The doctors and apothecaries would go out of business if anyone could make injuries disappear in such a way.”

  
Jacob wrinkled his nose slightly before resting his forehead against hers. “The last thing I want is to be kissed by some crusty old bloke. The only kisses I want are yours.”

  
“I imagine I would be in high demand, then, if I could heal everyone’s injuries with a kiss.”

  
“Too bad then that I’m the only one you’re going to be kissing.”

  
His hands began their slow travel from her waist down to her hips, and Rosemary had to stifle the squeak of laughter as his fingers brushed upon _that_ spot.

  
Unfortunately for her, the damage was already done.

  
For a moment, Jacob stopped. His curious look quickly morphed into a smirk as the realization dawned on him, the mischief swirling in his hazel eyes plain as day.

  
“Are you ticklish, Rosie?”

  
“N-no,” she denied a little too quickly as she shot up and off his lap, not able to meet his teasing gaze. She fidgeted with the fabric in her hands, circling on her heel to find the alcohol to re-wet the rag.

  
Oh, was _that_ a mistake.

  
The bed creaked behind her, the sound of Jacob’s footsteps following a fraction later. Rosemary could practically feel the warmth radiating off his skin as he came to a stop just behind her form. She whined pathetically in the back of her throat, setting the bottle on the vanity with a soft _clink_.

  
“How did you manage to hide that from me?”

  
Rosemary’s only thought was luck; that, and her corset was usually in his way. Jacob had swooped through her window just as she had been undressing for the evening, and while her corset had been the only piece of clothing to go, she had immediately put aside her task in favor of treating Jacob’s wounds. Oh how he had teased her, especially when she barked at him to take his own clothes off.

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jacob,” she tried feigning ignorance once more, though the tremble of her voice gave her away and, reluctantly, Rosemary turned to face her assassin love.

  
In all her time of knowing Jacob Frye, cocky gang leader and feared assassin, Rosemary would be hard pressed to recall a time when he had directed a smirk like the one he was currently giving in her direction. It was dangerous, _devilish_ ; Jacob was going to get his way and he _knew_ it.

  
A quirk of his scarred brow was the only other warning she got, and Rosemary bolted as if her skirts were on fire.

  
“JACOBFRYEDON’TYOUDARE!” The words came out in a jumbled scream, fully aware of Jacob springing into action behind her. Rosemary only got as far as the top of the steps before she was swooped up in Jacob’s arms, the man throwing her up and over his shoulder with nothing but laughter as he carried her back to her bedroom. Her protests went unheeded, and really, she should have known that a few fight club wounds wouldn’t have stopped the man.

  
“Did you really think you could outrun _me_?” Rosemary didn’t have to see his face to view the smirk that was no doubt on his lips, it came through just fine in his voice. “I’ve never had a target escape me, love, and you’ll not be the first.”

  
A feeling of weightlessness hit her body for a moment as Jacob leaned forward and softly tossed her back on her bed, and she scrambled back towards the headboard in a last ditch effort of escape. It occurred to her a moment too late that that was exactly what Jacob wanted all along as he followed her on the bed and crawled up her body, his gaze teasing but no less predatory. He sat on her thighs, squeezing her hips with his knees as he effectively trapped her beneath him, smirking all the while as his fingertips lightly started to ghost along her sides. Not enough to really tickle, but enough to send shivers of dread and excited anticipation up her spine. Despite her situation, she had to fight to keep the beginnings of a smile off her face at her love’s antics.

  
“Now, where to begin…” Jacob mused, tilting his head just so as he gazed over her sprawled beneath him. The light from her bedside lamp illuminated his features: she could pick out a faded freckle here and there, the scar buried within the dark stubble of his jaw, but most striking was how the light caught the humor and affection dancing in his hazel irises.

  
“The marketplace!” The words burst from her lips before Rosemary had the ability to form a coherent thought, desperately trying to prolong receiving her torture. “That day in the marketplace!”

  
“The market… _oh_.” The memory in question quickly came to his mind, the momentary confusion replaced once more with smug confidence. “If you’ll recall, _love_ ,” the endearment rolling off his tongue with a smooth purr, “I caught him as well.”

  
It had been the day they had first met. Rosemary had been minding her own business at the marketplace when one of Jacob’s targets had nearly run her over in the middle of the streets, the assassin hot on his trail. Jacob had apologized, and after taking care of his target had offered to replace her damaged groceries, and then had carried her shopping all the way home for her.

  
Rosemary wiggled her hips, trying to squirm out from underneath him, but it was no use; she was stuck and they both knew it. “Only with my help. Without me, he would have been long gone.”

  
“What’s this?” Jacob breathed, straightening from his crouched position over her form. His brows rose at her challenge, features taking on a dangerous glint. “You wouldn’t be talking back to the leader of the Rooks now, would you?”

  
_Uh oh._

  
“I h- JACOB!”

  
Without warning, Jacob’s fingers dug into her sides. Rosemary shrieked, her body reflexively twisting as she tried to clumsily bat his nimble, searching fingers away from her waist. Her feet flailed uselessly, hips trying to buck and squirm, but it was no use; Jacob was much too strong for her and she was laughing much too hard. Dimly, she could hear Jacob laughing over her own screams.

  
“J-Jay- Jacob, stoooooop!” Rosemary pleaded, her voice soon dissolving into giggles.

  
Ignoring her begging, Jacob’s fingertips skimmed along her waist, gently pinching at her clothed skin before they wandered upwards to brush across her stomach and over her ribs. Her giggling only encouraged him onwards as his hands moved further still to her underarms; the brief respite she had due to the area not being nearly as sensitive for her was lost as Jacob noticed her dying cries and lowered his hands back to her stomach with a vengeance.

  
“Jacob! Mercy!” Tears were starting to prick at her eyelids from the overwhelming sensation, chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breathe through her laughter.

  
“Oh no, darling. It’s _much_ too late for mercy.”

  
He was smirking again, something that never boded well for her, especially not now. The next thing Rosemary knew, Jacob was untucking her blouse and chemise from her skirt, pushing the bundle of fabric underneath her breasts. The cool air had her shivering through her giggles, but nothing had her trembling like the way Jacob softly ran his hands over her skin, thumbs massaging small circles onto her sides. She was anticipating the next round of tickles, while it looked like Jacob was savouring the moment as his fingertips eventually stalled at her hips, sending ticklish tremors on her now sensitive skin.

  
For a moment Rosemary couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous (nervous?), her stomach muscles tensing slightly at the feel of his fingers and the intensity of his gaze, flicking between her eyes and her exposed flesh. Jacob had stayed the night multiple times, where innocent cuddles had turned into not so innocent kisses and touches, but they had always been clothed (well, Jacob was often without his shirt) and her nerves had prevented them from actually being intimate-

  
Jacob blew a raspberry on her exposed stomach and Rosemary _squealed_.

  
Her hands somehow found his nude shoulders, but no sooner than she attempted to push him away did he firmly grip her wrists, managing to pin her hands just under his knees as he shifted his body weight on top of her. With her well and truly trapped beneath him, Jacob spared only a second to give her a victorious grin before his head bowed once more, teasing her bare skin with his mouth. Any and all words she tried to form came out in an incoherent mess with the combination of his stubble rubbing against her stomach, his lips pressing and nipping and blowing air, and his fingers gliding over her waist, which had her howling louder than she thought possible.

  
“O-okay, o-kaaaay! I’ll give you your kiss!” It was the only thing she could think to say, not sure if it would actually work or not until his hands slowed to a stop and he locked eyes with her once more.

  
A cheeky smile. “What was that, darling?”

  
“You win! You win!”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
Jacob raised his hands, fingers crooked, and Rosemary squeaked out a giddy giggle, trying to sink herself further into her mattress.

  
“Yes!”

  
The assassin laughed, surprisingly patient as he gave her a moment to catch her breath. He rocked back on his haunches, freeing her hands and body, before parking his backside on the bed with an expectant expression. Rosemary waited a moment longer before sitting up and crawling over to him, brushing away the last of the tears from her pleasurable torture, a smile tugging across her lips.

  
“I believe you owe me that kiss now.”

  
They hadn't been together long and rarely did she initiate kisses, but the moment had made her bold and there was no hesitation in her movements as Rosemary gently cupped Jacob’s cheek and connected her lips with his. His lips were rough, slightly so owing to his wound, but she felt no less pleasure from the kiss, angling her head as Jacob let her dictate the pace, his lips moving in time with her own. Boldly swiping her tongue into his mouth, Jacob gave a surprised moan of approval as he eased her onto his lap, one hand burying in her hair while Rosemary stroked and tangled her tongue with his, trying to recall every motion her love made whenever he kissed her like this. The two of them quickly lost themselves in the moment, much too distracted with the feeling of being wrapped up in each other, where the only things that mattered were softly whispered “I love you’s” through wandering hands and content hums and every stroke of tongue.

  
Gradually, Rosemary felt herself falling backwards as Jacob lowered her once more to the covers of the bed, cradling her body delicately between his arms as if she were as fragile as a porcelain doll.

  
“Just you wait until I figure out your biggest weakness,” Rosemary huffed, trying and failing to sound threatening as the two of them reluctantly broke apart for air, a bright flush painting her cheeks.

  
“You wouldn’t have to search very hard,” Jacob chuckled playfully, the sound reverberating in his chest as his hazel eyes gazed at her with tender affection, especially as she blinked owlishly up at him. “She’s right here, and I’m _never_ letting her go,” he murmured softly, sealing his words with passionate kiss.

  
 

* * *

 

“So if I’m your biggest weakness, do you have others?”

  
“Mm, looks like you’ll just have to figure those out on your own.”

  
“Or I could just not cook you breakfast. Let’s see how you make out on your own, shall-JACOB! STOP TICKLING ME!”


End file.
